the Red Rose and Dark Lord
by CIM2001
Summary: This is a store take place in the RWBY universe about a army from Mars that shows up to help Team RWBY the store start half way in to Vol 2


Title the Red Rose and Dark Lord

I hope you like this. This is my first time writing any thing like this. The C.E is something i made up.

I do not own RWBY or its characters RWBY and it characters are official property of Rooster Teeth

Chapter 1

The year is 2519 the 2nd war between the governments of Earth and the Confederate Empire of Mars has ended. The Empire controls most of the known universe with the rest of the universe under control of the five Earth's governments. Our story starts on board the C.I.S Virginia where an alarm clock has just went off. A hand quickly hits the top of the alarm clock. Matthew rolled over to see what time it was, only 5:30 in the morning he slowly made his way out of bed and grabbed his cell phone looking at the calendar. He had to be back on Mars at seven that afternoon to attend a security meeting. After seeing this he finished putting on his uniform and started for the door. He was greeted upon exiting by Lieut. Mandy she was 26 about 5 feet seven and had short red hair, tin skin, and blue eyes. She fought in the last war against earth. And in the last days of the war she was promoted from E9 (Sergeant) to O1 (first Lieut.) because of her leadership that she had shown at the last space battle between Earth and the Empire where she managed to successfully board, with her team, the enemy flagship and captured the enemies fleet Admiral

"Marshall" she said while saluting "I'm here to give you your morning intelligence debriefing."

"At ease what you got for me."

"Not much has been going on for the last 24 hours Earth's space fleets have been in position on their side of Earth's moon and none of Earth's spaceships has entered the neutral zone but one of our deep space recon spaceship has found a new planet in zone three of the Milky Way galaxy that has intelligent life on it and they are working on cracking there communication frequencies and their computer networks to get as much intelligence as they can on the planet. We have received some photos of the planet that the head of (O.S.I) Office of State Intelligence Field Marshall Daniel said that you may be interested in seeing."

Mandy then handed dark side a small chip. Darkside took it gingerly and inspected it.

"Is there anything else?" He looked back at her relieving his attention of the chip.

"There's only two other things that I need to tell you one the girl in some of the photos on the chip is not the Empress she still on Mars and secondly the head of the (S.D) security divisions Field Marshall Neil would like to talk to you before the security meeting today about the girl in the photo."

"I see I will look at the photos and the intelligence we got so for on the planet. That will be it Lieutenant. If anything happens call me."

With a salute she about faced and moved to as directed soon gone out of his sight. Once gone Darkside made his way to the ships hanger and got onto a shuttle to head to the Imperial capital on Mars.

Later aboard the reconnaissance spaceship C. I. S Thorns.

"We been orbiting this planet for two days now, have we not cracked their communications yet?"Asked the captain of the ship, a man by the name of Smith. He is 54 years' old about 6 feet very dark skin, jet black hair, and brown eyes. He has been in two wars between the Earth and the Empire. He had worked his way up the ranks of the Imperial Navy and has been awarded the highest awards that can be offered by the Empire. After the last war ended, he was given commission of a destroyer class ship and was reassigned (O.S.I) Office of State Intelligence and was sent to look for new planets to colonize.

Lieut. Michael looked up from his station and replied. "We been working on cracking the encryption on the network and we're almost there, sir. We expect to have it within the hour Capt. Smith."

"Good we need to find out all we can about this planet in the within the next twelve hours. I will be in my cabin doing paperwork. When you break the encryption report it to me as soon as you can Lieutenant "

"Understood, Sir." Michael replies then returns to his work with vigor.

On Remnant team RWBY after fighting Torchwick earlier that night is making their way back to Beacon. While walking through Vale Ruby asked Blake if she had heard anything from Neptune or Sun.

"They're eating at a noodle stand downtown." Came her reply, laced with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

When Weiss heard that her say those good for nothing guys had skipped out on helping fight Torchwick to eat noodles she couldn't help but grow infuriated.

"Of course you can never count on those Sun, but I thought better of Neptune." Weiss fumed over the fact that they had ran off.

Blake seeing how mad Weiss was decided to change the subject.

"Weiss did you get any info from going to the CCT tower."

"I got some information but I will have to go over it first." She replied cooling off a little bit as her mind diverted towards her work.

Weiss then look to Yang and asked. "So how did the meeting with your friend go."

"Not too good," Yang sighed as she answered. "my friend didn't know about anything that Torchwick was up to or any really any useful information at all."

Ruby, silent till now jumped in finally.

"We can figure this out tomorrow. For now we should get back and get some well deserved rest."With that being said the other three members of team Ruby all nodded in agreement and made their way back to their dorms.


End file.
